


Emergency Repairs

by Tarlan



Series: Emergency Colors [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Drama, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's cryogenic chamber malfunctions in Antarctica and only Rodney McKay can  fix it in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my livejournal **fanfic100 011. Red** challenge.

The flashing red of the emergency lights bathed O'Neill's face in an eerie, half-demonic glow that only panicked Rodney further. When Daniel had come running, dragging him from his icy office to deal with this emergency, Rodney had expected the worst and his fears had not been unwarranted.

The unit holding the frozen body of Jack O'Neil was malfunctioning and if Rodney could not figure out what to do in the next three minutes then O'Neill would die. He ripped open the closest panel, eyes skittering over connective crystals and threadlike optic fibers. He could hear others milling in the background, could hear them rubbing sweaty palms together in anxiety. He heard a muttered, "If only Carter was here", and all his panic faded into irritation.

"And what good would she do?" he snapped back at Kavanagh. "She's spent the past eight years with her hands in the innards of Goa'uld technology and though I will admit that some is based on Ancient technology, there is a vast difference between the two. I, on the other hand, have been studying Ancient technology exclusively since exile to Siberia."

He continued to work as he ranted, agile fingers teasing apart the strands of optic fibers, pulling out crystals and rearranging them in a different order to bypass the failing process path. He snapped his finger, interrupting his own tirade with, "Blue hexagonal one," barely acknowledging the person who passed over the crystal and who continued to fulfill all his other demands without a murmur, sometimes even anticipating his need.

The red faded, moving slowly through the spectrum until it had become a subtle blue glow that bathed O'Neill's features.

"There," he breathed softly. Staring directly into the handsome, frozen face of a man who had saved the planet more times than anyone dared to count. Rodney felt a hand grip his shoulder, felt strong fingers dig into the flesh and muscle as warm breath fanned against his neck and ear.

"Thank you."

Rodney turned his head a fraction and saw Daniel's blue eyes staring at O'Neill with a naked longing and relief that confirmed every rumor ever bandied about the SGC and Antarctica concerning the two men. No one else could see Daniel's expression. No one else could see the love and need and want mixed in with the grief of separation. No one else but Rodney.

"Umm...You're welcome," he replied softly.

Slowly, everyone else left, with murmured thanks and praise from some and a huff of, "Just got lucky," from Kavanagh, until it was just Rodney and Daniel left staring at the strangely peaceful face of Jack O'Neill. Rodney checked a few more connections to make sure that his work would hold until he could find a crystal to replace the one that had cracked, and then he stepped back.

"I'll just..." He snapped his mouth shut as Daniel simply nodded, his eyes never leaving that of his team leader and beloved.

Rodney backed out of the area. He turned to leave but gave a last backward glance over his shoulder before heading to his ice-cold laboratory, set up a short distance away. Daniel had reached out, his fingertips grazing the shield that separated them from O'Neill's lips and, despite the circumstances keeping the lovers apart, Rodney felt jealous.

No one had ever loved him that way. Not with all their heart and soul, and he had never loved anyone with every fiber of his being. Not even Sam whose beauty and brains had entranced him from their first meeting, because he knew that was lust and not love. With a gentle sigh he walked away, wishing he could be as lucky as Daniel because, one day soon, they would figure out how to undo the damage the Ancient repository had inflicted upon O'Neill and then he and Daniel would be together again.

As Rodney walked away, he wondered if he would always feel this alone.

THE END


End file.
